Impurities
by LaClem
Summary: Canon, ItaHina.  Set after conclusion of the 4th shinobi war, Itachi returns to Konoha and to a promise made on his behalf years ago.  Spoilers for those who are not current with the manga.
1. Chapter 1

I M P U R I T I E S

It was all so strange and it seemed foreign to him. He was the man that turned Konoha upside down many years ago with the brutal slaughter of the cursed Uchiha clan, he wasn't supposed to be back here. Alive and living among his native shinobi again, walking the familiar beaten paths throughout the village, sleeping in his once abandoned home.

The shinobi nations were now settled in the time of peace with the conclusion of the fourth shinobi war. Many died, many lived. There hadn't been a single town or village in all of the shinobi lands that didn't experience some kind of effect from the war. Still, they all rose together and would again rebuild.

He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be allowed to live, he felt as though his presence in this new world of peace and understanding would taint what everyone fought so hard for. The same tranquility he himself had sacrificed everything to achieve.

"Itachi, let's spar," a low voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hn," he responded in agreement.

That meant physicality. Human contact, skin to skin, it was wrong that he carried the ability to live and be able to feel flesh of others. He should be dead. Sasuke had once killed him, he shouldn't be here. That was something else he would need to grow accustomed to, the bond that was once broken with his brother, was slowly connecting them to each other again. His young brother was the key that was holding him sane, he had been for so many years.

Itachi's raven hair swayed gently as he led the way to the private training grounds in the Uchiha district. Their family compound lay just outside of Konoha's village gates, still empty and desolate save for the last two Uchiha brothers. It bothered him, the feeling of his own hair against the nape of his neck. It was irritating to him because of the reminder that his hair continued to grow, just as he continued to live and breathe. It was unnatural.

The two brothers faced each other eerily, both remembering how it wasn't so long ago when they faced off, for once fighting together towards the same goal.

Silently agreeing to the use of taijutsu alone, as usual Sasuke started towards him first. Sasuke was anything but patient, while Itachi could stand there the entire day waiting for his little brother to make the first move. They were blurs of movement, before settling down into a complex display of their extreme talent, with high kicks, delicately aimed punches and skillful dodges. Two hours had gone by before Itachi fell into a familiar habit, the ease of his muscles as he demanded them. And then…

He poked Sasuke's forehead.

The younger Uchiha brother's eyes had widened fractionally in surprise, the last time his elder brother had done that was before his death some three years ago, only for Itachi to be resurrected by the demented Kabuto / Orochimaru.

In a way, Sasuke was relieved with the knowledge that Itachi was here, alive and with him. In another way, it bothered him, because he knew Itachi desired eternal rest, knowing his sibling was robbed of the peace death offered him. His brother was weary of this world, and had been resigned to his fate.

It was as though he was now a lost soul.

Itachi stilled for a moment, his two fingers still on the pale forehead of his brother, before removing them to see the familiar red mark he had left behind. They were close to each other, their eyes now connected; it was another rare moment of understanding passing between them. Was it wrong to reminisce on times shared together from their childhood? To miss the times lost between them?

"We should get ready," Sasuke broke the silence.

Itachi gave a single nod, "Yes," and he once again, led them back towards the residential area.

They had an appointment to keep with the Lady Hokage, Tsunade. This was the day where Itachi would finally be rightfully installed as the clan head. He and Sasuke had briefly discussed this issue, as Itachi himself believed his brother should hold the title and responsibilities, if either one of them should. Sasuke down right refused the position, admitting that he was too hot-headed to take on such a role. Not to mention he was still bitter, despite finally understanding why the elders had ordered the destruction of their clan so long ago.

This was perhaps the only chance for the Uchiha to make things right. To shape their clan into something they could be proud of, instead of a long line of deceitful ancestors and betrayals.

Finally standing in front of the Hokage in her office, the brothers stood silently, waiting for her to begin.

The Hokage herself though, was too busy eyeing each of them up. To her, it was still shocking to see both of them here, not only in the village, but in her office. And all they had to do was sign a scroll or two and the Uchiha clan would be apart of Konoha once again. So much had happened since the dawn of the fourth shinobi war. Had she not witnessed it herself, along with most of Konoha's elite shinobi, she could never believe and trust that either of these men were loyal. But not only did they verbally say they were, they had proved it. Old documents were found on Itachi's original orders, directed by the former elders and ordered by the Sandaime himself, naturally they had all been secretly under Danzo's manipulating influence. Itachi had played his part beautifully, for the sake of his clan…for the sake of Konoha. It was obvious that he loved both his village and clan, and to do what he did, was almost humbling. She could understand, at least a little, how and why Itachi Uchiha lived the way he did.

As for Sasuke, it took years, several fights with Naruto, until finally he found his way out of the darkness. Naruto did play a major role in that, but so did Itachi. When the elder Uchiha was finally released from Kabuto's fuda tag, he explained everything in truth to his brother, of details that Madara had skillfully left out. By explaining, it meant yet another epic battle between the two, and this time, Itachi had shown his little brother the true extent of his powers. Naruto entered the fray of course, Itachi couldn't be killed, but Sasuke and Naruto almost died. And not even a few short three months later, the three fought together and brought down Madara in a battle that permanently changed the landscape of the shinobi world.

Tsunade could very well see for herself that Itachi was a lifeline for Sasuke, the one who kept him grounded, where as Naruto was the tether tying them together.

Enough of these idle thoughts, it was time to reinstate these men.

"Just sign here," she smiled with a deadly gleam.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Just like that?"

Tsunade steepled her hands together in front of her chest, "It's been six months since the war has ended, you have been here all that time, under probation and the watchful eyes of anbu." She didn't mention that if the brothers chose to cause chaos, there was probably little the anbu could do. "Just sign and you'll both be Konoha citizens again."

Itachi silently stepped forward and quickly signed his name, it just seemed wrong though in some sense. For so long he held the truth back, for his brother's sake. By all rights, he should be dead right now. He didn't even have the courtesy of feeling numb inside, instead he was tormented with the onslaught of memories.

Sasuke followed Itachi's lead and signed his name, pressing heavily into the scroll with the quill pen, indenting his name harshly.

"Now, as for re-establishing the Uchiha clan. Normally, this would be discussed with the elders, and a vote would occur between the jounin. However, the elders are no more," she glanced at Sasuke, "as you are well aware. So it has been left to me, and I am reinstating the Uchiha clan to represent Konohagakure. Itachi, sign here."

He glanced quickly through the contents entirety of the new scroll she placed facing him on her desk. After signing, he returned to his stance next to his brother. He was now head of the Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke, are you prepared to carry out missions as a leaf shinobi?" she asked seriously.

His eyes narrowed, "At what rank?"

She smiled and leaned forward, "Jounin."

"What team will I be placed on?" he asked with caution.

Her smile grew, "Who do you think?"

"Tch…the idiot and the banshee," he scowled darkly.

Itachi looked at his brother, "You may be surprised Sasuke, people change."

The brothers shared a glance, yes, people could change. They were evident of that themselves. Still…couldn't an Uchiha complain without ridicule every once in a while?

The younger sibling sighed, "Fine."

"I'm glad you agree Sasuke." Tsunade said, "Now, I have several scrolls that were removed from the Uchiha compound after the incident. There are a few you should go over Itachi. In fact, I have a meeting set up tomorrow to go over the details on one in particular."

Characteristically his face remained blank and impassive although the question was clearly visible in his gaze..

She shook her head playfully, enjoying her teasing of the new 'Lord Uchiha', "I'm sure you'll know which one I find urgent enough to place a meeting, especially with it involving another clan and all."

He and Sasuke took their share of the scrolls after being dismissed and headed for home. Between the two of them, it took less than an hour to locate the scroll in question. It began with Sasuke staring at his brother after reading one scroll in particular.

This scroll had been laced with chakra traps and seals. But once his eyes scanned the contents, he had to go over them again.

Feeling Sasuke's stare on him, Itachi finally looked up from his own scroll, describing the effect of the sharingan against eyesight. "What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tilted his head just the slightest, glanced at the scroll again to make sure he had read it correctly. After making sure there was no mistake, he sent a smirk at his brother, "Congratulations."

Frowning, Itachi grabbed the document from him and read it for himself. He blinked after reading it. With the sharingan activated the words would forever be implanted in his memory.

_The Marriage Contract of the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan Heirs:_

_Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga_

*A/N* Hi, let me know what you think, please r&r. *LaClem*


	2. Chapter 2

"This is ludicrous," Hiashi said, although he himself was not laughing at the matter at hand, "Absurd."

The Hokage had an almost amused expression found in her gaze, though her face was schooled. She searched the four people in front of her. Lord Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan was standing, more like towering, over his eldest daughter Hinata. While Itachi and Sasuke stood standing just next to each other, Itachi just about two inches taller than his brother.

"As absurd as this may seem, it is still a valid contract as far I can tell," she said in a rather firm voice.

Hiashi's eyebrows clashed together in his dismay, "Obviously the contract is null and void at this point, The Hyuuga clan considered it so after the downfall of the Uchiha clan." Whether the aging man meant to be rude or not, it was fact.

Tsunade quickly interrupted before either Uchiha brother would take further offense, "Lord Hiashi, it is public knowledge that Uchiha-_sama_ was merely carrying impossible orders. As far as the arrangement itself, it is still a valid contract. We are here to go over the details that were mentioned." She paused before screaming out, "Shizune!"

The door quickly opened, revealing the dark haired jounin, "Yes ma'am!"

She smiled at her promptness, "Chairs."

"Right on it."

A few minutes later, they were all seated while both Hiashi and Itachi scanned over copies of the arrangement contract. By this time, Hinata was a bundle of nerves. Her father had never mentioned an arranged marriage to her, whether to a nobleman or the Uchiha. She had yet to glance at either man in the room with her, her father, and the Hokage. All she could remember seeing was Sasuke tearing into Naruto as they fought each other. Naruto. She supposed, she never would be with him after all. If it didn't hurt her so much, she might actually find the whole situation amusing, especially with the knowledge that Naruto had not once confronted her about the confession she made to him some three years ago.

Sasuke was feeling restless, of course Itachi wouldn't have to marry that girl. He sidled a glance at her. All he could see was a side-view, as they were furthest away from each other. Damn if she wasn't pale, probably more so than he himself was. She had a hime-style cut, fitting for her position in her own clan as the heiress. His sharingan sharp mind, took in the darkness of her hair, exceptionally dark blue – almost black. And naturally, she had the Hyuuga white eyes, evident of her bloodline. In his estimation overall she was simply…plain.

In his mind, this was all illogical, he did agree with the Hyuuga on that point, he muttered quietly, "Of all the things to concentrate on in this village, we're sitting here going over marriage details for a wedding that isn't going to happen."

"Despite what you might think, Uchiha-san, this village is in control. Most of our buildings are renovated, again, and…" Tsunade retorted.

"…What about selecting village elders, or I don't know, how about why we have so many foreigners here without proper supervision?" he bounced back.

Before the Hokage could lay into him, Itachi spoke up, "Sasuke, you are here as my witness and representative of our clan, if you wish to argue with our superior, please do so on your own time." He then sighed and placed his copy of the document on the desk in front of him, speaking up once again, "It appears the foundation of this agreement was abruptly put together by my father's fears."

Hiashi nodded grimly, still angered by this whole ordeal, "Fugaku-san approached the Hyuuga with the marriage proposal a year prior to the massacre. At the time, the Hyuuga council thought it wise to unite the two clans and the proposal was accepted shortly after and didn't question it further. Though the man seemed occupied with troubled thoughts, apparently they were justified."

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes, speaking in a slightly softer tone, "My father concerned himself with my distant behavior. I imagine he felt things would turn around if I was promised a wife." His red eyes opened, he almost always kept his bloodline activated, and he stared at the Godaime, "The contract says that we could agree to revoke the arrangement by the Lady's twenty-first birthday. This arrangement is no longer valid, we have never even spoken to each other."

The Hokage took her time, but noticed the slight blush of the Lady in question and remembered something, "Hinata, how old you?" she asked.

"Twenty," she said softly, with rosy cheeks.

The room stilled, "…When is your next birthday?" Itachi asked her quietly.

Hiashi sighed, "Ridiculous," he muttered. "In eight months, December twenty seventh."

"Can't they just decide now they don't want to get married? Aren't they old enough?" Sasuke asked.

Out of habit, both Tsunade and Hinata brought their hands together; one to think further, another because of nerves. Hinata finally felt some relief, yes, that was a good idea. There was a way out of this after all. She could almost breathe again, as the blush slowly faded from her cheeks. That is until…

"What will happen should we agree to disregard the arrangement?" Itachi asked, in his smooth and calm voice.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly towards Hiashi, because that indeed, was a good question.

Hiashi slightly cleared his throat, uneasy at the thought of providing clan information to outsiders. However, he was inclined, "Uchiha-san will be free of the contract as will my daughter, however, Hinata must be either wed or promised to one of noble birth before she can take the position as clan head, such is Hyuuga tradition. Over the years, I have had several offers for her hand. Hinata will decide between suitors that our council finds appropriate. Should she decide to not take a husband before her next birthday, she will be removed from the title of heiress."

For the first time in her life, Hinata was distinctly angry with her father. It was spring, and this was the first time he had told her this. Then again, as self-doubt started in, she should know the clan policies at this point. This is something her father would assume that she should already be aware of.

So, she was being faced with either marrying Uchiha, marrying some random noble her father found worthy enough to be associated with their clan, or relinquish her title.

"I propose that Itachi and Hinata take some time to get to know one another…" Tsunade started.

"…I have no desire for a wife," Itachi interrupted, "The Uchiha clan has just been re-established…"

"…and I will not allow the Uchiha clan to use the Hyuuga as a stepping stone back into Konoha society," Hiashi cut off firmly.

"You're both forgetting that you aren't the only ones who have a say in this. Hinata has yet to voice her thoughts," Tsunade said mulishly, expecting the girl to bend to her father, as most would in usual clan politics.

With all sets of eyes in the room on her, Hinata immediately blushed crimson and fought not to stutter for words. There were many thoughts and intelligent responses flying through her developed mind. Her father said that he already had gentlemen lined up just waiting for her to choose. If she agreed to take the time and get to know this man, then…she would have more time for freedom, more time to prepare herself for marriage. She knew that if she agreed to marry Uchiha-sama, then certainly they would be wed straight away. If she said no right out, then her father would more than likely make her decide between profiles of men who she had never met. But, if she agreed to a sort of courtship as the Hokage suggested…then…

With a calm she knew she didn't feel inside, Hinata answered, "I s-suppose it would be best, to know Uchiha-sama before I m-make a decision." The fire on her face only increased as Sasuke's jaw nearly fell from his face.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, feeling as though he should be aware of something about this girl. As his eyes descended upon her, almost in an accusing stare, his eyes finally took in the sight of her. He imagined that since her voice was soft, that her features would be as well. She had soft eyes, soft hair, and he wondered if her skin would be soft too. These were treacherous thoughts for a man to ponder over, as he admonished himself with the reminder that he shouldn't have anyone in his life, let alone _have_ a life. He did not deserve to even glance at a woman, let alone wonder if she had soft skin, especially on such a little girl as this one.

There was a moment of collected silence after Hinata's voice halted. By the time the moment was over, Tsunade had a small smile on her face. "Well Itachi, your betrothed would like to get to know you before making any decisions, what do you say?"

Hinata had made the mistake of looking up to see how he would answer. Because he was staring right at her, rotating sharingan and all, really she should have expected as much. With her face creeping more and more into a crimson color, their eyes connected and for a moment she simply couldn't turn away, and it felt as though he read every expression, every thought or memory she had ever experienced. To say she felt exposed was an understatement.

"I agree with Lady Hinata," he answered slowly. _If only_, he thought to himself, _to find out what she is planning. _

"Well then," Tsunade clapped her hands together, rather enjoying the furious look on Hiashi's face, "I suggest the two of you attempt to meet together, alone, at least once a week."

At this point, Hiashi refused to say anything further; he would certainly be giving his pathetic heir of a daughter his piece of mind in a more private chamber.

"H-how long until we must give an answer?" Hinata asked, eyeing the Hokage, anything to avoid her father right now.

"I would say at least a week before your twenty first birthday, is that fair to you Hiashi-sama?" she asked with a teasing grin lining her features.

He nearly glared at the woman, "One month from your birthday." With that he rose and left the room.

Tsunade sighed and muttered something about stubborn men set in their ways, and then turned to Itachi once more. "You will meet with Hinata once a week at least." Then she turned to Sasuke, "Alone."

"Yeah, yeah. No butting in, I got it," he said sitting back against his chair.

After the remaining three were dismissed, Hinata hurried out of there. Itachi easily caught up to her, gently grabbing an elbow to gather her attention. He stared into her pupil-less pale eyes for a few seconds, before telling her, "We will have dinner tomorrow, I will meet you outside of the Hyuuga grounds," he looked down at her impressive kimono then back up to her eyes, "do not dress so formal."

She shuddered and nodded her acceptance and nearly sighed with relief when he released her arm. Quickly, she made her way home. And after listening to her father berate her for a few hours, she finally found some solace in her bedroom, where thoughts raced to and from her mind. She prepared green tea with a hint of jasmine and focused her mind through meditation.

Before she could come to terms with her actions today, she needed to go over all the clan policies. But first she needed to relax so that she could think clearly. It was in her every intention, to become the head of the Hyuuga clan. She had come so far and was not about to let anything stand in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi trained alone to work through his own thoughts, and he found it disgusting that he no longer carried the disease in his body that had been slowly killing him in his former life. Instead he was now perfectly normal and healthy. And it was wrong. The ease of his long practiced movements sickened him. There should be pain everywhere in his body, every perfectly aimed strike should make him nearly fall to his knees. He shouldn't be able to see as clearly as he did now, whereas before he practically blind.

He knew it wasn't natural, this self loathing, but after everything he'd sacrificed and done in his former life, here he was being offered a second chance. He had lived a shameful life, murdering his parents, tormenting his brother, killing innocents with a blink of an eye. Orders were orders yes, but he found it too easy to do all of those things. Was he that much of a monster?

He didn't want a wife, he never intended to even take a wife. Mentally, he knew that eventually he or Sasuke would need to have offspring if the Uchiha clan ever hoped to survive further than either of them. But he would leave that up to Sasuke, he expected his brother to eventually marry and start a family of his own. Because Itachi knew that he himself was not suitable for either marriage or parenthood. And of course the Hyuuga's want nothing to do with him; but if he should somehow end up marrying their heiress then they would want the production of an heir.

How dare his father? Arranging a marriage and not disclosing him that information. He felt like a fool as he was the spy of the Uchiha clan, he should have known about this. That way he could have destroyed any parchment that linked the two clans. He could barely stand his own existence, let alone some little girl.

He longed for a numbing second, for once not be able to feel this freedom he would never deserve. Sasuke, this was all for Sasuke. He wanted his brother to live out the rest of his life knowing that family could be normal. As long as he was forced to walk the earth, he would do anything he could for his brother.

Ending his private training session, he quickly showered, scrubbing his body nearly raw. It was always like this, he would scrub and scrub and he would still feel dirty. Maybe because he felt his body was made of earth and clay. Perhaps it was.

Head of the Uchiha, Itachi imagined that his father must be turning in whatever grave he was in knowing that his murderer was now leading the clan to, hopefully, a brighter future. Hn, these were idle thoughts. His mind had always raced ahead, always thinking ahead. Now he needed to focus on his appointed meeting with the girl for their; as Sasuke relentlessly reminded him, date.

_*IMPURITIES*_

Hinata was again sipping on some of the jasmine tea she had steeped, enjoying the fragrances consuming her and allowing the brew to calm her. It was necessary that she settle her nerves before the 'date' with Itachi Uchiha. She spent a long night going over clan by-laws and policies that are currently in place, maybe spending too long looking into the seal used on branch family members. Perhaps because in the back of her mind that would be the first law she would tackle once she was named clan head.

She remembered going over these laws once before, maybe as a young teenager, but she retained hardly anything from it. Almost all of her time was spent being focused on her training once her father finally started teaching her the main family practices. Secret jutsus passed down over generations, it was proving difficult for her to master them all. Once she made jounin status within the ranks of the village, and survived the war, her father finally announced her to the council as his heiress.

To say her sister Hanabi was upset, well…she was maybe more than that. It didn't take hours, it didn't take days, no…it was months before Hanabi finally spoke to her again. Ultimately, she felt that their father had led her to believe that she would be taking her place, and that her anger was with him. Regardless, she had acted childish and Hinata found a confidence in her newly confirmed role within the clan.

She rose from her meditative position on the floor, and cleaned out her teapot in the adjoining bathroom. Skillfully avoiding any familiar creaks of the old wooden floors of her room, she glanced briefly at herself in the mirror. With the flash of her round face, pale eyes, and blue hair – she turned and went straight for her closet.

Which was filled with ninja gear and kimono's for formal occasions, she remembered her instructions to dress casual, so she opted for a lavender yukata that held no design. The scarf she wore with it was a soft hue of pink. Overall, she thought it was a casual yet appropriate look for the occasion.

Naturally, she was over-thinking the entire situation. It wasn't as though she was out to impress this man, she wanted her freedom, for at least as long as she could have it.

Maybe it was wrong of her, she felt as though she was using him. And what in the world were they going to talk about? She rarely stuttered anymore, but that didn't mean she never did. He was considered an outcast to most of Konoha, a hero to some, still a villain to others. And here, she would be out in public with him, a man who never seemed to leave the cycle of controversy. Everyone of rank within the Konoha shinobi forces were made aware of Itachi Uchiha's sacrifice for the village. He was a genuine hero, but still the villagers and some ignorant students and even a few hard-pressed ninja considered him a traitor. That was all she knew, just that he massacred his own clan on orders. Since she wasn't informed on the matter, she would not judge his former actions. Lady Hokage trusted him. So did Naruto, and that, if nothing else, made him alright in her opinion.

But to go through with this and go on an actual 'date'?

_*IMPURITIES*_

He watched the girl coming towards him from his position high in the trees that surrounded the Hyuuga compound. She looked almost like a delicate flower, all purple and blue, and again, he found himself thinking of her being soft. The little girl was exceptionally feminine. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall from the tree. Landing right behind her, he was surprised when he had caught her hand before she could strike him in a vital spot on the neck.

Her pale lilac eyes were fueled with chakra, her mouth open and a small blush slowly creeping over her round cheeks. His sharingan already being activated, he saw the chakra retreating from her hand. Had he been a lesser shinobi, she could have easily knocked him unconscious.

"Oh my, a-are you alright?" She turned fully, taking his palm in her hand easily enough.

He had grabbed her wrist, but he forgot that the Hyuuga could push chakra from any point in their bodies. Sure enough, he glanced down to his palm, and there a small red dot lay. She successfully closed off a chakra point.

"Th-there," she whispered after re-opening the point in his palm. By this time, her face was consumed in a blush. Her hands twisted together just under her bosom, cuing in the nervousness. She started in with adamant apologies, before he raised the palm in question to silence her.

"I am fine, let's go."

Immediately he took the lead, as he often did with his own brother. In silence they had remained walking on the outskirts of the village centre, a good five foot distance between them. Hinata took this time to study the mysterious man. His name was one that hadn't been encouraged to mention in her younger years, he was Itachi Uchiha the rogue ninja that slaughtered his clan. Only for the truth to come out that it was all on orders, to save the village for going into civil war, stopping his family's plans of taking over.

He was tall, she expected her head barely reached his shoulders. Also, he was thin and lean under the black Uchiha shirt and black slacks. His figure didn't scream out with broad shoulders and heavy muscles, but a subtle and silent strength. Making his aura seem more dangerous, even more so when she knew he was capable of killing anything he set his gaze on at any moment.

Her plan for a few months of freedom didn't seem so grand after all.

She couldn't help but notice the length of his thick dark hair, as it swayed gently behind him. He kept it pulled back at the nape of his neck in a red binding, leaving thick bangs to hang over his eyes and down the sides of his face.

Pulled from her musings, she watched as he glanced back at her, before turning into a grill house. When seated, they were facing each other, her eyes anywhere but on him. He quietly ordered for a shared platter of raw meats and vegetables, accompanied by an array of sauces, rice and drinks.

Itachi allowed the silence to linger before finally telling her, "It will not work."

Her eyes widened as she finally looked up at him, then lowered her gaze as she spoke softly, "I know."

His brow raised, as he placed several skewers of meat on the hot grill between them. "I do not wish for a wife."

She nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself. He mentioned that in the meeting with the Hokage, he was rather blunt. She didn't wish for a husband either, so…at least they were in agreement there.

Studying her, he found himself intrigued and wanting to know what was going on behind those pale eyes.

Silence again came between them and reigned for several minutes. Making Hinata flustered and even more nervous, certainly there was something they could talk about!

"Um, will you be going on missions now?" she asked.

He point-blank stared at her, "No."

"Oh, um, well then, w-will Sasuke be?"

Blinking once he answered, "Yes."

Nodding to herself and looking down, waiting for the meat to thoroughly cook, she decided to remain silent until he spoke next.

Staring at her still, he crossed his arms and leaned a little further back against his seat, "You are not seriously considering me for a husband."

Blushing madly, she did something she hadn't done in years, bring two fingers together before speaking, "Well, I-I…I don't know…"

"…Or rather, your father will not consider me as a suitor for you."

Wishing she could just disappear, she shook her head no, "The…the contract though…"

"…That does not matter, I am surprised he hasn't forced you into a decision considering your age."

She was actually getting a little peeved. Did he think she was just a doll that he could talk over? Her father was the same way, constantly interrupting and speaking her mind for her. It was…annoying. Sighing, she found herself leaning back against her own seat, "My father would prefer I marry a Hyuuga clansmen."

Itachi stared at her, "To preserve the Hyuuga bloodline."

She nodded and sipped from her hot tea, "Was it not the same for the Uchiha?"

With a slightly narrowed gaze, he spoke, "Your purpose for delaying the inevitable is childish."

Hinata winced, he had mention as much from the start, "B-but if you had more time would you take it?"

Instead of answering her he changed topics. Honestly he was still trying to wrap his mind around the girl. "I do not believe you are interested in any funds of the Uchiha clan. For that matter, we have nothing left. Konoha absorbed everything after…"

"No, that's not it at all," again, she was blushing.

"I don't have anything to offer you except for a deserted home and…" she immediately started shaking her head to deny his words, "Then explain." He wasn't below thinking that she was after him simply because he was Itachi Uchiha, maybe she was a follower like so many other meaningless women who, for some reason, adored anything Uchiha.

Audible breath escaped in the guise of a sigh, as her eyes softened, "Freedom." To her…it was as simple as that.

His gaze remained unemotional, as he pondered her answer. She sought freedom? "You do realize that you will eventually have to marry."

After a nervous gulp, she nodded and looked down, taking it upon herself to flip over the cooking meat. "Yes, but this gives me time."

He found himself staring at her, "Haven't you had your entire life for this so called freedom?"

A smile pulled at her mouth as she looked up and caught his fathomless dark eyes, "Yes, I suppose that's true." And suddenly she felt a little shameful for basically using him for her own advantage. Not only was she _using_ him, but she knew that any shred of freedom was ripped away at him at a young age.

Unknown to her, he actually understood. For so long now, he wished for freedom as well. Really, they were after the same thing, just in a different aspect. For her, marriage would be like a prison. For him, just living was prison. Honestly, he was surprised her father hadn't already married her off to a strong member within the Hyuuga clan, use her as a broodmare. That thought made him wonder...if mixing the sharingan with the byakugan was part of the appeal to the marriage contract. If anything, she should have been betrothed to Sasuke, he is even her age. As it was, he was seven years her senior. "So instead of abiding by your father's wishes and settling into a marriage, you are taking your time for…freedom." Ah, he reminded himself, Sasuke wasn't the one that concerned their father, he was.

She blanched and looked back up at him before squeaking out, "Yes."

"Hinata, is it your plan to marry me."

"Well, I-I…I don't know," she said, the constant blush could not be good for her. Honestly, she didn't know what her future held.

"That will be a mutual decision when the appropriate time comes, not a fantasy of some little girl."

A breath escaped her, she was growing angry, "I know but…"

"…Next week, you will come to the Uchiha compound and prepare dinner for Sasuke and I."

Her eyebrows bunched together in confusion, "What?"

His gaze clearly told her that he would not be repeating himself. "If there will ever be a future with you as my wife, you must be familiarized with my brother."

She nodded her consent with tight lips. It was obvious that she was irritated by this point. For all his brilliance he was quite annoying with the way he constantly spoke over her. She really did have enough of that at home from her father. Everyone talked over her; her cousin, her sister, her sensei and even her team-mates. Now she could add in the man who just might possibly become her husband in the future. At this point in their little outing she promised herself that she would just keep her mouth shut and allow him to speak both of their minds.

"I've angered you," he said quietly, was that amusement showing in the depths of his eyes?

She took a short breath and he spoke again before she could even think of anything to say in return.

"That is how life will be should we marry."

She frowned up at him, finally taking another chance at looking at his face. He was an exceptionally handsome individual, but she saw sorrow there, lining his eyes. So much for keeping the promise of not speaking further, "What time would you like me there?"

The look of sorrow shifted to amusement, "I will retrieve you from the Hyuuga compound."

She nodded and they enjoyed the rest of their meal together in silence. If it was at all awkward only Hinata showed it with her nervous glances and negative thinking. After years of self discipline one man shows up and completely ruins all of her hard work. Their little date ended with him escorting her home, again walking at least five feet in front of her and then disappearing before her very eyes. She was confused, aggravated and for some reason she felt exceptionally selfish.

_*IMPURITIES*_

"So how did it go?" Sasuke asked as his brother entered the large estate.

Itachi eyed Sasuke, of course not giving him any hint to his real thoughts, "Well."

Sasuke raised a brow, "For who?" Obviously big brother wasn't about to answer him. "Fine then, are you getting married anytime soon?"

Itachi shot him a knowing look, "No."

Standing, he said, "Let's train."

"It is late, I'm sorry Sasuke."

The younger brother shrugged it off, "I found a scroll that you might want to look at."


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi couldn't believe the depths of his father's betrayal to Konoha. He never would have imagined that he was in league with Orochimaru. He found it sickening and ironic at how many ties the Uchiha had made with Akatsuki even before he was forced into murdering his clan. The tainted Uchiha blood surely did run through his veins, didn't it? There were detailed plans arranged between the two and it appalled him to know how far his father was capable of going simply to bring down Konoha. Despite finding this new information, there was no relief in the knowledge that he took his father's life, along with so many other brethren. Their screams still haunted his dreams, their blood still remained stained on his hands. That look of pure shock in their freshly deceased eyes would always stay with him. Perhaps that was his punishment for what he had committed; to live on and remember every face and continue in the cycle of pain he caused.

Itachi rose from his seated position, still in the deserted office that was once his fathers. He found it no surprise now that Sarutobi-sama finally agreed to approve his mission that fateful night. If they hadn't been aware of Fugaku's careful plans, they were made aware once they took possession of everything in their estate.

He sensed his younger brother's return from "re-introductory teamwork training", and quickly pulled out yet another scroll that needed to be researched. Sasuke quickly made his way towards the office, knowing that his elder brother and clan leader would be there reading.

Itachi kept reading the newly opened rolled document and acknowledged his brother with, "Good afternoon Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha nodded and asked, "Find anything more?"

"Just a few obsolete educational guides. How was your team meeting?"

Sasuke scowled, "They think that everything can just go back to being the way it was before I left."

"Foolish," Itachi commented.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice, "but they act like nothing has changed. Everything is different."

Itachi finally glanced up and stared at his brother, sharingan activated, "I meant you, Sasuke. Tell me, when was the last time you trusted someone?"

"I trust you, brother, only you."

"Yet I am the one who has hurt you the most."

When would the day come when his older brother would stop blaming himself for everything that happened, "Stop dwelling on the past, that was not your fault Itachi, I know tha…"

"Regardless of how it happened, I am still the one that inflicted pain upon you. Naruto is the one who has always been there for you, through everything whether or not you realize it. Not everything has changed Sasuke."

Sasuke was silent a moment, thinking of what his brother was saying. It was true, Naruto never gave up on him, no matter what he did or how dark he became. Finally he sighed and picked up another scroll and started reading it. Then he smirked and experienced an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. He looked up to see his elder brother opening yet another scroll of his own and perused its contents. Sasuke simply watched him and realized what it was that he was feeling. Happiness. He was happy that he could be here with Itachi. He had spent his life thinking the worse, having his most precious person ripped away from him was torture. And now here Itachi was right in front of him, calling him out on his selfishness like a little child. He was happy because this is what family was. Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be possible if it hadn't been for Naruto intervening. He owed Naruto everything, but it would be a cold day in Tsukuyomi before he would admit it to the hyperactive blonde male.

"Hinata will be joining us for dinner tonight," Itachi again glanced at his brother, "she will provide our meal."

Sasuke raised a brow and fully looked at his brother's face, "I thought you didn't want a wife."

"I do not," he agreed, "I will; however, abide by the lady and the Hokage's wishes."

"Why waste time," Sasuke shrugged, "Just send her away." When Itachi did not answer Sasuke commented again, "At least we get a meal out of it."

Itachi nodded once and rose from the desk, "This concludes all of the family scrolls that Konoha absorbed. We will need to rewrite many as the information they provide is inaccurate."

Sasuke agreed, "Let's start on that later, come on let's train."

_*IMPURITIES*_

Hinata was a nervous wreck. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy cooking, but she had no idea what either Uchiha brother liked. It was written in her dna, she enjoyed pleasing others, so she wanted this evening's meal to be special. At the grocery store she picked up ingredients for dobin mushi soup with its hint of lime; and steamed rice on the side of beef teriyaki and vegetable tempura, and would make sweet-filled daifuku for dessert. It was a meal she was comfortable with and shouldn't take too much time if she prepared enough ahead of time.

She had given the prospect of their dinner a lot of thought the previous evening once she returned from her first outing with the newly established Uchiha clan head. Though he angered her, she realized that he was doing her a favor. Itachi had made it obvious that he considered her quest for temporary freedom selfish. In her heart, she knew that he was right. But she wanted this time, needed this time to prepare herself mentally. Her heart still needed to heal after accepting that Naruto was never going to look her way, she just wasn't good enough. With her years of pining after an unrequited love, and experiencing the highs and lows of war first hand, she was grateful for the time this "courting" allowed her.

A few hours later found her dressed in a plain white yukata with a dark gray obi wrapped neatly around her waist. She had packed her necessities into an old wicker basket and set out towards the dark, desolate Uchiha district. It wasn't hard to pinpoint the main house, as it was the largest building in the center of the dreary land. The path was quiet, too quiet, even though it seemed she could hear whispers of forgotten voices in her mind. Knowing that this district used be alive and thriving sent chills down her spine, as it reminded her of just whom she would be making this dinner for.

She was a fool, she realized. Who was she to think she could use this man for freedom?

"You are early," a smooth baritone voice said to her right.

Hinata glanced up, not at all surprised to find the new Lord Uchiha suddenly walking beside her. "I can come back later, I am sorry for…"

"There is no need for apologies," Itachi waved her off and allowed a small silence between them as they continued walking towards the main house. "I can appreciate punctuality." He would ignore the fact that he specifically told the girl that he would fetch her when he was ready. As long as she didn't keep him waiting there was no problem. Besides, he figured she would need additional time to prepare the meal.

She nodded once and the silence continued to stretch, "I um, well, I hope that you like beef," she asked with a small side glance upwards. She could see how tall he truly was now that she was side by side with him.

His eyes shifted down towards her face, looking directly into her opal-iridescent eyes, "I am sure that I will enjoy whatever you have to serve us."

She blushed and quickly looked away from his face. Once they arrived to his home, he led the way to the kitchen and left her to her preparation and cooking. Itachi then went into his private quarter and quickly showered, as he wanted to rid the sweat coating his body after an intense training session with his brother. He was hungry, so perhaps it was good that the little girl arrived as early as she had. Had he been another man, he might have been agreeable and taken advantage of this situation. The Hyuuga heiress was a beautiful, soft woman. She would be an easy conquest should he truly want her. She was weak and needed a strong spouse to support her. The future state of the Hyuuga clan had the potential for crumbling if her hand proved not firm enough.

Eventually he was seated at the head of the low table, sitting cross-legged on a comfortable, plush pillow and sipped his traditional greet matcha tea silently. A freshly showered Sasuke had already downed his first two cups and wiped the residue away with his hand. He must have been parched after two training sessions in one day; still though, he should have shown decent manners towards the girl.

Hinata's meal was actually quite good, Itachi enjoyed the refreshing lime soup especially. The beef teriyaki was cooked expertly and her presentation throughout the course was impeccable. So the girl did have some good qualities to her. Must be the product of her well-bred training.

As for herself, Hinata enjoyed her meal as well. Though they had mainly dined in silence, both Uchiha brothers ate everything that she placed in front of them, which satisfied her.

"Well Itachi," Sasuke said looking towards him, "If you marry her at least we will be in good health."

This caused Hinata to lightly blush. She was seated across from Sasuke on Itachi's left and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Sasuke is right," Itachi said speaking to her, "the meal was very good."

"Th-thank you," she said with a nod and poured more hot water in the cast-iron tea kettle to allow the powdered matcha to blend.

"You know," Sasuke eyed her, "I do remember you Hinata." He paused until she glanced at him and made eye contact before continuing, "My memory is solid and I usually don't forget a face. I remember that you were always the weakest one in class so I never paid much attention to you."

She felt the sudden sting to her pride, but in reality he was right. She swallowed and held her hands together in front of her on the wooden table, "Yes, it took a while before I came into my own; thanks to my sensei, teammates and comrades, I was able to grow into a true kunoichi."

Itachi felt the urge to smile, though he was annoyed at Sasuke's attempt to goad his guest. The way she handled Sasuke's direct method of intimidating her was smooth.

Sasuke simply shrugged, "Guess I didn't give any thought to the insignificant back then," he waited a few seconds and added, "apparently I still don't."

Hinata blinked and rose from her position. Quietly she refilled each of their cups yet again with the freshly brewed tea. Then she gathered each of their plates to take into the kitchen to wash them and re-gather her belongings into the basket. Before she left for the kitchen; however, she replied, "I believe that you do pay attention Uchiha-san. You are, after all, a shinobi of excellent caliber. Somehow I doubt that little passes your notice."

As she excused herself Itachi didn't even try to hide his smirk as he took in the angry yet intrigued look on his brother's face. They shared a glance and then Sasuke again quickly inhaled his hot cup of tea, stinging his cheeks a pale shade of pink in the process.

When Hinata returned Sasuke scowled at her. Not only did she come back after previously having the last word, but she returned with sweets. Ew.

Taking Sasuke's look into consideration, Hinata addressed him, "Does Uchiha-san not enjoy daifuku treats?"

He sarcastically responded back, "Uchiha-san doesn't do sweets. Period."

"Sasuke," Itachi said with a firm voice, "that is enough."

"Tch, whatever. I'll be in the study if you need me," he said pushing away from the table and plate filled with the sweet dessert she had set in front of him. The meal was good, but that was all she was supposed to be here for. He remembered her, oh yes, he knew her quite well. The shy stuttering failure of a genin who hopelessly followed Naruto around everywhere he went. What was she trying to accomplish by setting her sights on his brother? He just wanted people to leave them alone and be a real family for once in his life.

Itachi kept his gaze on Hinata, the girl only looked down towards her plate, her eyes had taken on sadness and rejection. He would not apologize for Sasuke, that was just how his little brother operated and she would have to become used to his ill-mannered ways if she was serious about considering marriage. He understood part of Sasuke's frustration. Sasuke viewed Hinata as yet another outsider trying to weasel a way into their family. Another fangirl was the last thing either brother wanted to deal with. But clearly she was not one of those people.

"Thank you, Lord Itachi, for allowing me into your home and kitchen. I will prepare my things and be on my way."

Itachi just looked at her for a few key seconds and after he finished eating his current piece of dessert he asked, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

She sent him an uneasy smile and nodded her agreement.

They walked on in silence, the skies growing darker and darker in color as clouds began to roll in. The path that Itachi led encircled the Uchiha district in its entirety. The majority of the walk was held in silence with just a few verbal sentences spoken here and there along the way. Once the air grew chilly enough, they concluded the easy walk and made their way back towards the main house.

Hinata quickly finished gathering her belongings and started to excuse herself.

"Hinata," Itachi caught her attention just before she could close the front door, "you may choose our next outing."

She hesitated and shifted the large basket in her hands, "Actually, Lord Itachi, I planned on telling my father that I was ready to accept a suitor of his choice."

Itachi merely looked at her, a little surprised at her sudden declaration. Here they had only met up twice and already she was coming around to her reality. He nodded and went to bid her a good evening, but she spoke up again.

"I am sorry for wasting your time, please excuse my impudence," she said with her head slightly bowed.

"There is nothing to excuse," he said smoothly, "the meal was delectable and the company pleasant."

She smiled bitterly to herself and again turned her eyes downcast, "I am glad you were able to enjoy it."

He nodded, "Would you care for me to escort you home?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, but thank you for offering." And with that, Hinata turned her back towards him and started to make her way through the compound. She stopped and tensed her body when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Looking quickly over her shoulder she became caught up in blazing red eyes.

"What changed your mind?"

She began to breathe noticeably heavier, feeling vulnerable with Itachi's relentless gaze on her. "I uh," she fought through a stutter, "I, you were right. I am just being selfish. And I shouldn't use you like that, I apologi…"

"…You are not using me," he interrupted her. "I agreed to Lady Hokage and your terms."

Hinata's eyebrows clenched together as she was trying to think everything through. She was confused because it…it almost sounded like…like he was willing to see this thing through. But why? Why would he be agreeable to something like that? Didn't the newly instated Uchiha Lord have enough to contend with? She turned fully to face him, his hand dropping from her shoulder in the process. His touch was surprisingly warm, unconsciously she supposed he would be cold all over. This man, he was certainly an enigma. "I don't understand, Uchiha-sama, you mentioned that you had no interest in taking a…"

"I did say that I didn't want a wife and that still has not changed," he told her in his ever calm voice. "That does not mean that I would not take a wife, perhaps our time together can reveal something of worth."

Was he speaking in riddles? "I," she felt so tongue-tied, "will you meet me at the Memorial Stone in four days time? I have a mission and will not be back until then."

He nodded once, slowly, and walked away from her.

She stared after him thinking she had gone crazy and was imagining their previous conversation. Hinata had a sinking feeling that her suitor developed another agenda and was now in turn, using her for something he wanted. Maybe her father was correct in that using the Hyuuga was taking a step into Konoha elite society, but she got the notion that Itachi Uchiha wouldn't care about something like that. Then again, maybe he did, after all she barely knew him. He was a genius and the way he thought, she knew she could never comprehend. So maybe he was being truthful when he basically told her that he wanted to see if he was marriage material.

Either way, this was an odd date indeed.

A/N: Just wanted to say thx to everyone that's reviewed/favorited/etc. *LaClem*


End file.
